herocom_villainnetfandomcom-20200213-history
Life and Death Manipulation
Life and Death Manipulation is a Core Power, which allows the owner to have complete control over life and death. The power is stored within a crystal, which glows purple. Necros is the first person to obtain this power through physical contact with the crystal. Later, Eric Kirby and Leech obtain a shard of this crystal and as such gain a small fraction of this power. Overview The power over life and death gives access to several abilities: * Reanimation: By making physical contact with a corpse, the user could bring it back to life, regardless of the physical condition of the body e.g. Necros reanimating a man with a hole in his chest or the crystal reanimating skeletons, however, when done to the pirate, he came back as a mindless zombie. The crystal itself is able to perform this through energy tendrils resurrecting multiple skeletons. * Energy Blasts: The power to unleash powerful bolts of energy from ones hands, Necros demonstrated the ability to do this from a single finger, creating a blast powerful enough to rip a hole through the chest of his crew mate, and leech demonstrated the power to fire powerful blasts from his hand. * Immortality: The power to be unable to die, allowing them to never die of old age (Eric Kirby lived for an unnatural amount of time), be unable to be murdered (Leech survived being crushed by a model planet) or die from disease (Necros' fatal illness was completely healed). This power is the only power shown to be available to those with a piece of the crystal, as Necros, Leech and Kirby all possessed this power. Usage Necros Over several decades, Necros used this power to create and then ascent to the head of the Council of Evil, he used this power solidify his position as the greatest super villain. Although he never used his Resurrection power again his crystal does to defend itself. He demonstrated his energy blast power through Leech, who stole his powers. Necros lost his powers, and died in the ensuing battle. Eric Kirby Erik Kirby used his fragment to attain immortality, using his long life to found both the Hero Foundation and Hero.com. He also used his long life to form the Inner Circle, however, Eric Kirby was crushed to death under the head of the Spinx, meaning he had either lost his fragment or his fragment had lost its powers. Leech Leech like his brother, attained Immortality, using his long life to help found the Hero foundation and was crucial in the creation of Hero.com. However, he was eventually banished to a monastery, where he lived for many years, keeping the Core power fragment in a chest, he used his immortality to avoid death e.g.surviving getting crushed to death by a model planet. He later went after Necros' power and stole it, allowing for him to release its full powers but eventually perished. Trivia * Ironically, all users of this powers Immortality died during the events of the series. * It is unknown where Eric Kirby kept his crystal but based on the fact he is rarely seen outside the foundation headquarters and the fact Necros rarely left the Council island, it is likely that he kept it there. ** Alternatively, he could have kept it on his person as he did with his Gravity Core Power Pendant. *** Although since he was crushed to death, it is unlikely he kept it on his person. * It is unknown what happened to the fragment of core power that Leech owned after the monastery was attacked by Forge. Category:Superpower Category:Core Power